


Night Reflections

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Babies, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Jedi Code Bashing (Star Wars), Oneshot, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Anakin laughed to himself, maybe the Jedi were right after all. He was too attached.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Night Reflections

It was the middle of the night on Naboo and Anakin Skywalker was up. Not because of nightmares that had plagued his sleep since childhood. Not because of the blaring sounds of blaster fires and his men yelling.

It was the soft cries of a baby.

Anakin walked over to the cribs that sat at the only wall without windows. And sure enough, it was Luke crying and Leia was sleeping peacefully in the crib next to him.

Despite Padmé’s reassuring them, he refused to let them out of sight. Palpatine, or Darth Sidious as Anakin later found out, was still out there. Lurking in the shadows as he had been doing Anakin’s entire life.

He picked Luke up as gently as his cybernetic arm would allow him and smiled at the tiny blond, who whined a little.

“Hey little guy, you are okay,” he reassured as he rocked Luke slightly. The six-month-old boy had been suffering from colic the past week and had been more fussy than usual.

He winced. Six months was the age that the Jedi would recruit children into the Order.He looked over at his sleeping brunette Leia and backed to Luke. He knew the twins were powerful in the Force, he had never felt a power that matched his own. It was only a matter of time until some Jedi were at his door.

He finally found the courage to tell them about his three-year marriage to Padmé. And, well, he didn’t part with the Jedi on the best of terms, to say the least.

Anakin hummed a lullaby that Padmé usually played and Luke’s cries turned to slight coos.

He didn’t that if it was Master Yoda himself that showed up at the door, lecturing him about the dangers of familial bonds. Or Mace Windu telling him he was robbing Luke and Leia of their full potential. Anakin will slam the door in their faces.

He placed a kiss on Luke’s head before placing him back into the crib. A rush of pure surged within him as he watched the twins as they merely slept.

Anakin laughed to himself, maybe the Jedi were right after all. He was too attached.


End file.
